hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 28 (Mixing, making and discovering)
Mixing, making and discovering is the twenty-eighth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *Spider NATHAN paints a rainbow web. *CHARLI makes kaleidoscope pictures with her hands. *KELLIE makes a dyed top for Chats. *CHARLI puts her colourful gloves on her feet and her colourful socks on her hands. *TIM makes music for the fashion parade where Kellie will show her dyed T-shirts. *CHARLI practices marching before the parade. *KATHLEEN makes a colourful blanket for her teddy bear. *[[Dancing Blankets|CHARLI does the Blanket rap.]] *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about three penguins (Tim, Kellie and Nathan) that welcome another penguin (Charli) that was been away on holiday, she got a hat with sunflowers on and then they make colourful hats. Gallery Nathan_S7_E28.png Charli_S7_E28_1.png Kellie_S7_E28.png Charli_S7_E28_2.png Tim_S7_E28.png Charli_S7_E28_3.png Kathleen_S7_E28.png Charli_S7_E28_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E28.png Songlets ;Shapes in space Spunky funky spider make your spider web Dance and dangle on your sticky coloured thread Strand by strand call the web around Spider scampers along the ground Then sit and wait in the gentle breeze In the cool cool shade of the summer trees Spunky funky spider weave your spider web. Spunky funky spider make your spider web Dance and dangle on your sticky coloured thread Strand by strand call the web around Spider scampers along the ground Then sit and wait in the gentle breeze In the cool cool shade of the summer trees Spunky funky spider weave your spider web. ;Body move #01 Kaleidoscope picture in the air Bright shapes and patterns everywhere Open, close, turn and change Fingers move and rearrange Open, close, turn and change Fingers move and rearrange. Kaleidoscope picture in the air Bright shapes and patterns everywhere Open, close, turn and change Body moves and rearrange Open, close, turn and change Body moves and rearrange. ;Word play Worn out and shabby Old and raggy Tied and frayed and scruffy and taddy Washed out and dull And faded too Dunk it in the dye it’s bright and new. Worn out and shabby Old and raggy Tied and frayed and scruffy and taddy Washed out and dull And faded too Dunk it in the dye it’s bright and new. ;Body move #02 Time to put my socks on They cuddle on my feet Make them feel all cozy When I skip down the street. Time to put my gloves on They snuggle on my hands Make them feel all cozy When I wave my hands. Got my gloves and socks They cuddle hands and feet Make them feel all cozy When I skip down the street. ;Making music See the bright lights Hear the crowd Rainbow colours bold and loud A mix of colours People stare Fashion magic’s in the air Fashion magic’s in the air. ;Body move #03 Left, right, left, right Swing your arms across your chest Lift your legs up nice and high Marching is the best. Left, right, left, right Swing your arms across your chest Lift your legs up nice and high Marching is the best. ;Puzzles and patterns Cuddly blanket soft and warm Bright and colourful too Wrap up tight on a winter’s night Cuddly blanket I love you. Cuddly blanket soft and warm Bright and colourful too Wrap up tight on a winter’s night Cuddly blanket I love you. ;Body move #04 Get your snuggly blanket 'Cause blankets like dancing too Hold it high Wrap it around you Wrap it right around you And then you dance a lot On the spot You go up and down Up and down The Blanket rap is silly But it's really lots of fun Oh, when the silly stuff is over There's snuggling to be done. Get your snuggly blanket 'Cause blankets like dancing too Hold it high Wrap it around you Wrap it right around you And then you dance a lot On the spot You go up and down Up and down The Blanket rap is silly But it's really lots of fun Oh, when the silly stuff is over There's snuggling to be done. ;Sharing stories We’re penguins living in the snow It’s white and white now don’t you know We work and play the whole day through In a winter wonderland, me and you. We’re penguins living in the snow It’s white and white now don’t you know We work and play the whole day through In a colourful headdress, me and you. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about rainbows Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about discovering Category:Ep about spiders Category:Ep about spiderwebs Category:Ep about kaleidoscopes Category:Ep about pictures Category:Ep about hands Category:Ep about gloves Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about socks Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about parades & carnivals Category:Ep about T-shirts Category:Ep about marching Category:Ep about blankets Category:Ep about teddy bears Category:Ep about penguins Category:Ep about holidays Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about sunflowers Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about fashion Category:Ep about shirts